Disc drives are well known which store digital information on magnetic or other discs. Heads carrying transducer elements are supported relative to the discs for reading and writing data to and from the discs. Heads are supported via an actuator assembly including an actuator block supporting a plurality of actuator arms aligned relative to the discs. Rotary-type actuators are known which include an actuator block rotationally coupled to a chassis of the disc drive for rotationally supporting heads relative to the disc surface. The head includes sliders which are coupled to suspension assemblies supported via actuator arms of the actuator block. Rotation of the disc creates a hydrodynamic lifting force via an air bearing surface of the slider. Rotation of the disc interacts with the air bearing surface on the slider to cause the slider to rise and fly above the disc surface for read and write operations.
The actuator block is rotated along an arcuate path for placement of the heads relative to selected data tracks. Rotation of the actuator block is effected via a voice coil motor which includes a magnet-and-backiron assembly and a coil bobbin coupled to the actuator block in a known manner. The discs include a landing zone for placement of the heads to park the heads of the disc drive when the disc drive is not in operation. The actuator block is secured in a nonoperational position so that the slider contacts the landing zone prior to and upon completion of operation of the disc drive. The actuator block is secured in the nonoperational position via a latching assembly including a latch coupled to the actuator block and a latch assembly coupled to the chassis of a disc drive. Control circuity is coupled to heads of the disc drive and to the voice coil motor for placement of the heads relative to the disc surface. Circuitry of the disc drive is also coupled to a spindle motor for rotating discs to read and write data.
Typically, a cover encloses the operational components of the disc drive. The cover includes pressure holes to balance the internal pressure of the disc drive with ambient pressure. In order to restrict debris and other particles from entering the disc drive via holes, filters are placed in proximity to said holes to limit the flow of dust and debris into the cavity of the disc drive. The components of the disc drive are very small, and operation requires precision placement of the heads relative to selected data tracks. Thus, the components of the disc drive must be accurately assembled for precision operation. Disc drives are typically assembled in "clean rooms" to limit exposure to dust and debris. In prior assembly operations, various individual components of the disc drive were manually and individually assembled into the disc drive to assure proper assembly for precision operation. Although this assures quality control, such assembly is time-consuming and increases the production costs of the disc drive. Thus, it is desirable to provide an easy and simplified assembly procedure for components of the disc drive which provides desired precision assembly. The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.